


Speechless

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Jack uses a little under-handed persuasion to get Bitty to finish his essay...





	Speechless

“Jack,” Bitty whines, throwing his head back. “I am _so_ tired. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Come on, Bits. You’re almost there,” Jack says encouragingly.

“But I’m so sleepy,” Bitty complains. “My arms are heavy. My fning— _ah_!” Bitty huffs. “My _fingers_ hurt. Listen, I’m slurrin’ all my words.”

“Look at me.”

Bitty spins the desk chair to look at Jack, and pouts.

“You do look tired.” Jack gazes at him, eyes narrowing.

“ _So_ tired,” Bitty professes. “I’ll finish up tomorrow.”

Jack sighs. “That essay is due at nine am.”

Bitty bites his lip. He’s well aware of that. “Sleep though, Jack. _Sleep_.”

“You hate waking up early,” Jack points out with a raised eyebrow.

“Once every now and then is fine.” Bitty tries to say it with conviction.

Jack puts his bookmark in his paperback. “How long until you’re finished?” Jack asks. “ _Referenced and proof-read_ finished, not first draft finished,” he adds before Bitty can reply.

Bitty shuts his mouth against his automatic response of twenty minutes.

“Uh… Maybe an hour?”

Jack checks the time on his watch, which he’d placed on the bedside table earlier.

“Alright.” Jack stands up and stretches, then gestures for Bitty to come over to him.

“Thank god,” Bitty mutters under his breath, saving his document and shutting the laptop without powering down.

He drags his body over to Jack’s and falls into him. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and presses his face into Jack’s chest, breathing deeply. He loves how Jack smells. Like soap, and his deodorant, and a little bit of sweat.

Jack’s hands crawl up Bitty’s back, under his shirt, and he rocks Bitty gently side-to-side. Bitty swears he could fall asleep just like this.

Then Jack’s hands start to wander; down to Bitty’s ass, slipping under the elastic of his track pants. Bitty shivers as Jack’s nails scratch the skin, and when he leans back to ask Jack what he’s doing, Jack kisses him.

Normally, when Jack initiates, it’s soft—he appreciates a slow build up. Tonight is different. Jack pushes against Bitty immediately, leaning into him and over him so that Bitty’s body curves back harshly, and Jack seems even taller than normal.

Jack kisses and kisses, his lips moving and sucking on Bitty’s with fervour. Bitty matches him, suddenly wide-awake, and his hands move to bury themselves in Jack’s hair as he attempts to meld his lips to Bitty’s.

“Oh my god. Jack,” Bitty pants and Jack moves on, kissing harshly down his jawline. Bitty’s lips feel swollen and tender when he bites down on one.

Jack pulls back and smiles down, flushed, eyes alight. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know,” Bitty confesses breathlessly, still reeling from the enthusiasm and spontaneity.

“Awake?” Jack asks.

Bitty nods frantically. “Oh yeah. Definitely. Yes.”

“Good.” Jack steps back from Bitty, and grabs his shoulders to turn him around. He leans in close, chest pressing against Bitty’s shoulders, and puts his lips against Bitty’s ear. “Now, go finish your essay.”

Jack shoves a speechless Bitty back toward the desk. 

-

Forty minutes later, fuelled partly by randiness, Bitty is _finished_ finished his essay. He eagerly strips down, aware Jack is watching him, and slips into his side of the bed.

“All done?” Jack asks, eyes still on Bitty.

“Done and submitted,” Bitty announces.

Jack smiles, leaning down to kiss Bitty. Bitty rolls away.

“Nah-uh,” Bitty withholds. “You played dirty tonight, Zimmermann.”

“But I got you to finish the essay.”

“Be that as it may, no kisses until tomorrow for you.”

Jack frowns. “Bitty.”

Jack’s the one whining now.

“My decision is final.”

Bitty rolls over, back to Jack, and tries not to give away that he’s trying not to laugh. He watches the clock on his bedside table flick over to 11:54pm. Almost tomorrow. Jack only has to hold out for six minutes.

Jack doesn’t bother finishing up his chapter, just turns off the light and lies down.

He rubs a hand on Bitty’s back in an apologetic gesture. It makes Bitty want to break, but he’s only got another five minutes to hang on. He can do that.

He can’t. He falls asleep before tomorrow comes, and when he wakes up in the morning, Jack’s not in bed. Bitty—foggy with sleep—panics. He didn’t make it right and give Jack his kisses last night. Jack went to sleep thinking Bitty was actually truly mad at him.

Bitty dashes out of bed and follows the sounds of Jack to the kitchen, where he stands waiting for the kettle to finish boiling.

“Jack!” Bitty barrels into him, jumping onto his back and squeezing him in a hug.

Jack stumbles forwards at the momentum, but his hands come up to slip under Bitty’s thighs and hold him in place.

“Woah. What’s happening?” Jack asks with a laugh.

Bitty peppers kisses along Jack’s cheek and neck and shoulder. “I’m so sorry, honey,” Bitty says between kisses. “I didn’t mean to make you wait so long before kissing you.”

Jack shudders as Bitty kisses behind his ear. He walks them backwards until they’re at the kitchen island, then deposits Bitty on top and turns so they’re facing. Bitty wastes no time grabbing him by the chin and pulling him in for another kiss. Jack’s hands fall to his thighs. Jack makes a muffled sound against Bitty’s lips, and Bitty has to pull back.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said, ‘what do you mean’?”

“I mean,” Bitty—still holding Jack’s chin—pulls in him and presses a kiss to his lips, “last night,” his cheek, “I was withholding kisses,” the other cheek, “until tomorrow,” his forehead, “but that was,” Jack’s nose, “only minutes away,” top lip, “but then I,” bottom lip, “fell asleep.”

One last kiss to Jack’s smiling lips and then Bitty drops his hand from Jack’s chin, but brings his legs up around Jack to pull him closer.

“It’s alright. I knew you were teasing,” Jack reassures Bitty, rubbing a palm up and down his leg.

Bitty throws his head back, relieved. “Thank god.”

“I can read you pretty well now, believe it or not,” Jack chirps.

Bitty kicks Jack lightly with the heel of his foot. “Don’t poke fun. I was worried.” 

“I know,” Jack says, still a little chirpy.

“You know, I literally bolted out of bed earlier when you weren’t in it,” Bitty half-guilts Jack.

Jack strokes his cheek. “I know you did, bud.”

“Because you can read me so well?” Bitty asks.

“No.” Jack’s eyes drop down, then back up to Bitty’s. “Because you’re still extremely naked.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/159430694029/jack-bitty-whines-throwing-his-head-back-i)


End file.
